Finding Something Out
by Michi41
Summary: One-shot that features my OCs. When Lilly finds out that Darren has to go to Ginger's house to do something, of which he won't tell her what that something is and why he's going there, she panics, deciding to try and find out what's going on by recruiting a certain someone to help her. What happens next is not what she expected...


**(If you haven't read my previous story **_**Unexpected**_**...then don't read this. Otherwise, you are going to be very confused as to who exactly these people are. And don't bother trying to figure it out without any prior knowledge; it won't work. XD)**

* * *

"Hey," Lilly Carlson greeted her boyfriend, Darren Dowell, on the phone. She was sitting in her wheelchair by the window in her room, just kind of watching the sky outside shift from the bright rays of daylight to the quiet and serene darkness. She had gotten home from her friends' place a few hours ago, those friends being Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, and found that she had nothing else to do. So she had decided to call Darren. He could sometimes be interesting.

"Hello," he replied. She could picture his eyebrows quickly rising twice in that amazing way that he did it, and she could feel her cheeks going pink. "Whom do I have the pleasure to be speaking to?"

"You shush," Lilly informed him, struggling not to giggle in the stupid way that girls did it, the way that she hated. "You're so _weird_."

"Quite." He sounded pleased. "So, beginning a serious note, how are you?"

"Bored like hell. You?"

Darren sighed. Lilly could hear something being thrown against a desk, probably a pencil. He always was doing some kind of geeky thing, whether it was solving calculus problems on his own time or figuring out what elements could go together in an experiment. "You could say I'm on a similar path...but I _do _happen to have plans tonight."

"You _do_?" The blond didn't mean to sound surprised, but she was. Her boyfriend was never busy, even during the summer. "Since when?"

"Since this morning." Was it just her, or did he sound...nervous? He cleared his throat. "It's, um, nothing important. I'm just meeting Ginger for-"

"Wait." Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Ginger...as in _Hirano_? For _what_?"

She heard him groan. "Fudge," he cursed in the way that he did. "I've said too much. I _knew _you would overreact-"

"Overreact? For a good reason! Seriously, what the frick does she want?"

"Nothing." He cleared his throat again, but this time, Lilly knew it was fake. "It's just some nerdy thing up at her house. Nothing...bad, if that's what you're saying. Look-"

That was when she hung up, because her head was spinning, giving her a headache. What was Darren doing with Ginger, the girl that had been her rival ever since she had told the entire school that Lilly had lice when they were twelve? Which...had been true, but it was still unbelievably embarrassing.

_I am going to find out what they are doing, _Lilly thought to herself as she wheeled herself away from thr window and over to the door, throwing her phone into the little basket she had under her wheelchair for her things. _And in order to do that...I need to get someone that Ginger doesn't hate._

* * *

Aubrey Sansone's eyes widened as the lever that pulled Lilly's wheelchair up locked into place on the car, allowing her to roll into the space that would normally be occupied by the driver's seat. The lever disappeared back into the car after doing this, Lilly pressing the gas button that was connected to the wheel. Phineas and Ferb had designed this car for her after her accident so that she would still be able to drive, just in a different way from everyone else. "Whoa," Aubrey breathed. "That is a really cool car."

"Oh, I know," Lilly replied as Aubrey got into the passenger's seat, buckling her own seat belt after a moment's hesitation. Aubrey didn't know how to do a lot of simple things, and if she did, it took her a little while to remember exactly what to do. "If I didn't know that, I sure as hell wouldn't be driving it." She began to back up out of the long, narrow driveway. "So, as you know, since I told you over the phone, I need to go to Ginger's, because Darren is there, and I have no clue why."

The brunette nodded as she stared down at the ice cream cone Lilly had fixed for her out of request, tentatively licking it as if there was possibly a nuclear weapon inside. "Uh huh."

"And, since Ginger and I hate each other, I don't know where she lives." The blond had now backed fully out of the driveway, now changing the gears to drive forward instead of in reverse. "However, _you _told me over the phone that you knew where she lived."

Aubrey looked at her in confusion. "No, I didn't."

"Um..._yes _you did. You said, in exact wording, 'Oh, I know where Ginger lives! I can show you where she lives!' And then you came over to my house, got in my _car_, and now you're saying you don't know."

Aubrey continued to stare at her sort-of friend in confusion, at least, until dawning fell on her face. "Oh." She shook her head. "No, that wasn't me." She went to take another lick of the ice cream, but Lilly literally grabbed the scoop on top, throwing it out of the open window next to Aubrey. A guy behind the car yelled, and her mouth dropped. "Hey!"

"What do you _mean_, that wasn't you?" Lilly cried. She knew Aubrey wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed...but she wasn't downright _stupid. _"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You...threw my ice cream out the window," Aubrey said in disbelief, clearly ignoring her. She held the cone above her head and examined it like it was a foreign object she had never seen before.

"I'll buy you another one," Lilly snapped, just to shut her up about the stupid ice cream. Needless to say, she was pissed. "Answer my question. What the _hell _were you talking about before?"

"It was Charity," Aubrey clarified about her cat, still not looking at her. "She said she knew where Ginger lived, and it's true. She knows where Ginger lives, because Ginger has a groundhog in her yard that Charity has a crush on." She sighed. "It's not good."

Lilly rubbed the space between her eyes, resisting the urge to crash the car into a nearby tree. She had been in way too many accidents to know that that _really _wasn't the best idea in the long run. She also knew it wasn't the best idea to try to talk logic into Aubrey. "But...if your frickin' _cat_ was the one talking to me...why are you _here_?"

"Because you told Charity that she would get ice cream if she came here, and only if she asked." Aubrey shrugged. "And Charity hates ice cream. The only people food she likes is rice. So she told me about it, since I _love _ice cream." Now she looked at Lilly, failing to acknowledge the fact that the blond was turning beet red. "Speaking of ice cream...can I have another-"

"For God's sake, not now," Lilly groaned, running a hand through her hair. Aubrey scrunched down in her seat, panicked look on her face, and she sighed. "Later, okay? What's important is that I find out where the _eff _my boyfriend is and why he's messing around with effing Ginger."

Aubrey just sat there, looking uncertain, as Lilly took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. I'm just...annoyed, that's all. It's not you, really. I mean, it kind of is, but..." She realized that she was rambling, so she decided to just shut up.

"Um...Lilly?" the girl she had known for nearly eight years, since both had become Fireside Girls together, said.

"Yeah?" She sighed, bracing herself for whatever was going to come up. She had a feeling that it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense.

"Um...who's Effing Ginger?"

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"My _God,_" Lilly complained, slamming her hand on the edge of the wheel out of pure frustration. Aubrey's remaining bit of ice cream had completely melted in the humid evening weather, and she was watching it swirl in the cone as if it were a very slow whirlpool. "This is getting ridiculous! Danville isn't _that _big of a place."

"If you wanna know where Ginger lives so badly, why don't you just ask her?" Aubrey wondered, shrugging. That idea seemed to make the most sense to her.

"Because she's not going to pick up if _I _call her," Lilly pointed out. "Unless..." She looked at Aubrey as the idea began to bloom in her head. A smile started to form, the first smile she had made since first talking to Darren. "You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone, would you?"

"What? This?" Aubrey held up a standard, possibly first-kind-of-cell-phone-ever-invented phone. It was gigantic, and had an antenna on the top. Yeah. An _antenna_. "Yeah...I don't really know how to use it, but everyone has my number and stuff-"

"Fantastic," Lilly said excitedly. "Can I have it?" She didn't wait for Aubrey to respond, just grabbing the phone out of her hand and dialing Ginger's number, which she _only _knew because Lilly's best friend, Holly Walker, had it, and it had been used for some immature prank calls back in middle school.

As she waited for Ginger to pick up, she pulled over onto the side of the road so she wouldn't be breaking the law. The last thing she needed at this point was a ticket. "Um..." Aubrey hesitated. "Lilly, what are you going to do with-"

"Hello?" the somewhat nasally, obnoxious voice that belonged to Ginger came over the line.

"Hi!" Lilly said, in her very best Aubrey impression. Aubrey, having realized she was doing this, turned her head and gaped at her, but the blond pretended not to notice. "It's Aubrey! Heehee."

"Oh...uh, hi," Ginger said, her tone clearly confused. "What's up, Aubrey?"

"The ceiling of my closet. Basically, Fuzz McGuzz locked me in here." Lilly giggled. Other than the teeniest bit of her New York accent seeping in, she sounded and was acting _exactly _like the unicorn-and-rainbow lover. The real Aubrey crossed her arms, scowling, as the Fake Aubrey continued. "It's so dark and weird in here, ehhehhehhehheh."

"I don't laugh like that," Aubrey muttered. Lilly simply ignored her, evil smile forming at her lips. This was more fun than she had thought it was going to be.

"Um..." Ginger hesitated. She knew she couldn't say anything snarky back to Aubrey, because she wouldn't get it. "Uh...why exactly are you calling me?" That was probably safe.

"Because I'm _really _bored," Lilly-as-Aubrey proclaimed. "So, what are you doing? Where are you, exactly?"

Lilly could picture Ginger rolling her eyes as she responded. "This nerd from next door had to come over...Darren, I think is his name? I think he's Lilly's boyfriend, which makes no sense at all? But whatever." She sighed. "Basically, he and Baljeet wanted to do this experiment thing for this science convention thing they're going to, but it apparently requires a big amount of space for the lab work. And Lilly, as you know, is too uptight to let Darren do _anything,_so they're both at my place because it's big."

"Wait...what?" Lilly blinked. This was not the explanation she was expecting. And...Darren lived next to Ginger? "Darren thinks I'm-I mean, _Lilly_, is uptight? And that's why he didn't ask her if he could do his thing at her, uh... giant house?"

Ginger snorted. "Well, _everyone _knows that...except you, I suppose." She cleared her throat, and next to the blond, Aubrey bit her lip. She was more sensitive to people referencing that she was stupid than they actually thought. Not that anyone really knew that.

"Right..." Lilly-as-Aubrey trailed off. "Well, um, bye!" she continued in as cheerful of a manner as she could, even though she really felt the exact opposite. She went on to hanging up the phone, pressing the antenna down, and handing it over to Aubrey without further comment.

The brunette grabbed it, glaring at her. "You didn't sound like me at all," she said defensively. "I-"

"Darren thinks I'm _uptight?_"

Aubrey sighed. "You're not uptight." She studied her. "But you're not very loose, either."

"Not _literally_," Lilly groaned. She really wasn't in the mood for Aubrey's confusion of words. Both of her elbows were on the steering wheel, and her head was in her hands. "And that's not what's upsetting me...what's upsetting me is that Darren couldn't tell me what he was doing out of fear that I would barge in..." She stopped, realizing something. "...Which I did...exactly. Oh, _damn_ it."

Aubrey was obviously not understanding what she was saying, because all she did was nod. She looked back down at her melted ice cream, cocking her head at it and staring.

"I have to call him," Lilly decided out loud, mostly to herself, pulling out her own cell phone from the bottom of her wheelchair. She turned it on and typed in the password, hearing the cheerful _click _sound it made when going to the home screen. "And I have to be the one to apologize this time."

She now was in her contacts list, but before she could tap Darren's name, the phone rang, startling her. She groaned without looking at who was actually calling, which was unusual for her. "That had _better _not be Katie calling about burning her hair off again," she muttered.

Aubrey's eyes widened, though she still didn't look at her. "She _what_?"

"Don't ask; it's a very long story." Lilly held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Lilly?"

Her eyes grew large. It was no one other than her boyfriend. "Darren." She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling ill at ease. "Hi."

"Hello."

Awkward silence. "Um..." She hesitated. What was she supposed to say? All of her past boyfriends had never cared for her like Darren did; the last thing she wanted to do was screw this one up. She would never forgive herself. "Listen...I have to talk to you."

"Funny, that's why I called, as well." He sighed. "See, about Ginger saying that stuff-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" she interrupted, and he fell silent. "I'm sorry that I've been so...I don't what the right word is-"

"Mean?" Aubrey suggested.

"Yeah. Mean," Lilly said, surprised. She took a deep breath, since she was usually on the other end for these kinds of conversations, even though she didn't deserve that position. "I'm sorry that I make you so conflicted about your passion and what you love doing, and because of that, you had to go to Gingivitis' house."

"Gingivitis?" He snorted. "Really?"

"I made it up back in seventh grade, when she first really started to piss me off." Lilly snickered, realizing how dumb it really sounded. "Anyway...so...um...do you accept my apology?"

"Weeeell..." Darren dragged this word out for entirely too long, and Lilly pictured him and the way he always rolled his head back when he did this. He knew it drove her crazy; it was why he did it.

"Darren."

"No worries." He laughed that adorable laugh he had that made her melt every time she heard it. "Of course. I appreciate _you _apologizing for once."

"I'm glad you appreciate it," she replied, finally beginning to smile.

"I'm glad you're glad," he teased her.

"Okay, let's not do that stupid thing where we just pretty much say the same sentence over and over again." She rolled her eyes. "It's really stupid."

"I completely agree. So...shall I see you later?"

"Up to you." Full-on grin taking up over her face, she hung up on that to leave him hanging, throwing the phone back under her wheelchair. Completely forgetting that she was in a car on the side of the road, she sighed contentedly, leaning back in her chair.

All was calm in her life until Aubrey, of course, interrupted. "Can I have another ice cream cone, now?"

* * *

**Meh, I don't know. I think it was too fast-paced in the beginning, but whatever. At least I actually **_**wrote **_**something rather than sitting on my ass all day for no good reason.*shrug* So, what did you think?**


End file.
